Odcinek 24: Konfrontacja z MoD-em
Shun otworzył oczy. Nie miał siły na cokolwiek. Stwierdził, że impreza z dużą ilością alkoholu to był zły pomysł. Strasznie go suszyło, postanowił pokonać kaca. Wstał z ziemi i podszedł do przewróconego stolika. Stała na nim butelka. Zaczął pić. Minęło 11 sekund, zanim zorientował się, że w butelce nic nie było. Chciał pójść do łazienki, jednakże zapomniał jak się chodzi. Skończyło się to upadkiem i walnięciem głową o katanę. Miał szczęście, że była w pochwie. Wziął ją do ręki i używał jako laski. Jego trudna, pięciometrowa droga była nafaszerowana pułapkami takimi jak szkła po szklance czy leżący ludzie. Fakt, że Kazami niewiele widział przez kaca, utrudniał sprawę. Marl gdy się obudził, zobaczył Shuna, który obmyślał drogę do łazienki. Jako, że jest lekarzem to opracował magiczny sposób na wyłączenie kaca. Bez żadnych więc przeszkód wstał i dał Kazamiemu kopa w dopę tak mocno, że ten wleciał w drzwi od łazienki. W tym czasie Den, który jako jedyny nie pił wódy, sprzątał. Nie spodziewał się, że wśród potłuczonego szkła i innego badziewia takiego jak podarte ubranie czy powyrzucane pieniądze, znajdzie 1000 złotych. Bardzo chytrze schował je do kieszeni. Miał szczęście, że były w jednym bilonie. Od tamtej chwili odczuwał podniecenie z powodu niechybnego wzbogacenia się. Dojście całej trójce do siebie zajęło około 11 godzin. W tym czasie MoD i Lee obserwowali ich i zastawiali pułapkę. Czwórka wilków pomagała jednakże od strony przygotowania, a nie zaplanowania. Gdy Zupa Destroyers się ogarnęli i postanowili wyjść, poleciał w ich stronę wielki kamień. Dzięki refleksowi Shuna, mógł ich zabrać z toru lotu głazu. Błyskawicznie podbiegł Lee, który kopnął Kazamiego z całej siły w głowę. Napotkał się z odwetem jego brata. Złapał on jego nogę, a następnie uderzył w kolano. Lee złapał się za miejsce uderzenia i w tym momencie oberwał z łokcia w twarz. Franek wyjął z kurtki dziwną kartę, reszta wilków zaśmiała się szyderczo. - Karta wymuszenia! - wykrzyczał i nagle Den i Marl pojawili się naprzeciw Frankowi, Arniemu, Kubie i Rysiowi - Ej, to nie fair, czterech na dwóch - zaprotestował Kazami - Co nas to obchodzi? Jeśli się poddasz, to spadniesz do Wymiaru Zagłady - poinformował Rozwolenienie - Karta zagłady - wyrzucili wszyscy czterej wilkowie - Będzie ciężka walka, musimy być uważni i podstępni - zasugerował Marl - Słuchaj Den, mam plan, musimy być dokładni - Jasne - Nie przedłużajmy, karta otwarcia - zaczął Franek, a za nim podążyła pozostała trójka. Den i Marl nie stroniczyli od walki, takży wyrzucili swoje karty. - Ja zacznę - powiedział Marl wyrzucając Anonira, jednak na karcie od razu otworzyło się przejście do wymiaru zagłady, do którego wessało bakugana haosu. Błyskawicznie Vanitas też został wessany przez portal, a następnie Dena i Marla. Tam spotkali Żniwiarza i Nagę. Byli dość wściekli, Zupa Destroyers nie zdążyli zareagować. Naga zdołał ich zabić, zani zrobili cokolwiek. *** Nagle Den się obudził. Popatrzył na dom. Shun i Marl nadal spali po imprezie. Wstał i porozglądał się. Nie było tak brudno jak w jego śnie i dodatkowo, nie widać było śladu alkoholu. Zaczął rozmyślać o swoim śnie. - A co jeśli to wizja tego co się stanie? - pomyślał - Nie wiem co MoD zamierza, to jest zastanawiające, ale kto normalny robiłby Karty Zagłady? Nie mogę o tym myśleć, nakręcę się i zacznę się bać walki z nim - stwierdził i postanowił pójść na siłownię, aby potrenować. Przed wyjściem zrobił sobie przekąskę z jajek bez żółtka, orzechów włoskich, rodzynków i kawałków bananów. Stwierdził, że będzie to coś ciekawego. Gdy doszedł, zaczął skromne ćwiczenia, głównie na sztandze, ale nie tylko. Starał się zapomnieć o kilku ostatnich dniach. Niestety nie za bardzo się to udało, gdy na siłownię wszedł Lee z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Kazami nie wytrzymał, przerwał to co robił i zaczął iść w jego stronę. Szli wśród potężnych kulturystów obrzucając się nazwajem krwiożerczym wzrokiem. - Czego tutaj szukasz? - rzucił Den jako pierwszy - Chciałem zobaczyć, czy zajmuj się mój rywal, widzę że trenujesz przed ostatecznym starciem, dobrze - pochwalił Lee - Nie chciałbym, żeby mój przeciwnik był jak owsianka - Owsianka? - zdziwił się Kazami - Nieważne, dziwne porównanie - odparł wilk - Spotykamy się w naszej bazie, to stare laboratorium - dodał, po czym wyszedł z siłowni - Laboratorium, czemu tam nie sprawdzaliśmy? - zfrustrował się chłopak waląc się w głowę. Pobiegł po swoje rzeczy i wybiegając z budynku, wpadł na kogoś. Wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu i pomógł wstać potrąconej osobie, przepraszając ją. Jednakże na widok tej osoby zaniemówił. Okazało się, że była to Karolina. - Widzę, że rzeczywiście na mnie lecisz - zażartowała, wstając dzięki pomocy chłopaka - J-jaa... prz-przepraszaaaam - mówił zawstydzony Den - Żartuję sobie przecież, chodź pomóż mi zanieść moją walizkę do domu, a potem napijemy się czegoś u mnie - zaproponowała dziewczyna - Uwierz mi, że bym chciał, ale pewien MoD planuje coś złego, dowiedziałem się, gdzie się ukrywa i chcę go dorwać - odpowiedział chłopak - Trochę dziwnie mówisz, kiedy targają tobą emocję, prawie zapomniałam jak to było - zachichotała - Mam pytanie, czy to ma związek z bakuganami? - Taaaaak - Więc idę z wami - Że co? - Przecież wiesz, że walczę całkiem nieźle, idę z wami czy tego chcecie czy nie - kategorycznie zarządziła dziewczyna dumnie rzucając walizką w chłopaka i każąć mu biec za nią do domu. Den posłusznie pobiegł za nią wyprzedzając na jednym ze skrzyżowań. Dobiegł do domu. Spotkał jej ojca, dał walizkę i powiedział mu, że jego córka spóźni się trochę. Od razu odbiegł nie dając zszokowanemu mężczyźnie zareagować. Po jakiś 7 minutach Kazami zjawił się w domu, gdzie czekali już na niego, Shun i Marl wraz z Karoliną. Szybko powiedział, gdzie jest baza Czarnych Wilków i wszyscy pobiegli w stronę laboratorium. Przed wejściem stał już Lee i wypatrywał Zupa Destroyers. Próbowali się ukryć za skałą i obmyślić plan, ale lider wilków krzyknął - Ej widzę was, mam takie fajne okulary, którymi widzę ludzi przez obiekty, spokojnie to nie jest pułapka, nie chce nam się żadnej zastawiać. Widzę wśród was kogoś nowego. Jak się nazywasz? - Jestem Karolina, ta sama, która skopie ci tyłek - odpowiedziała dziewczyna wyjmując kartę - Pole bitwy - Pole bitwy - zareagował Lee - Czekaj - próbował powiedzieć Shun, ale nie zdążył - Myślałem, że zmierzę się z Shunem, no ale cóż, ciebie też mogę rozwalić - stwierdził wojownik pyrusa - Karta Otwarcia - wykrzyczały obie osoby - Bakugan bitwa - wyrzucił Lee bakugana Pyrus Rycerza na pole 1 - Bakugan Start Na polu walki pojawił się gigantycznych rozmiarów czerwony bakugan humanoid w zbroi i lancą w prawej ręce. - Karta Otwarcia start! - wykrzyczała Karolina - Iluzja Miny! - CO?! - zdziwił się wojownik pyrusa Lee 2/3 Karolina 3/3 - Wredna małpa - obraził Lee i wyrzucił kartę na pole 1, a następnie posłał tam bakugana pyrusa Mistrza Topora - Karta otwarcia - wyrzuciła dziewczyna na prawą stronę od pola 1 - Bakugan bitwa, Rycerz start! Niebieski humanoid w zbroi z lancą pojawił się na polu 1. Tymczasowo przewagę w punktach posiadał bakugan aquosa. MT 300 punktów mocy Rycerz 340 punktów mocy - Dobra, karta otwarcia start! - powiedział pewny siebie Lee - Postać! Do ataku! MT 600 punktów mocy Rycerz 340 punktów mocy - Nie bądź taki pewny siebie - zaśmiała się Karolina - Karta Super mocy, aktywacja, Oszczep Aquosa Bakugan aquosa wbił swoją lancę w kartę otwarcia i przesunął ją w prawo, jednocześniej przesuwając w lewo, kartę otwarcia Karoliny. - Karta Otwarcia Start! - krzyknęła dziewczyna - Postać! MT 300 punktów mocy Rycerz 680 punktów mocy Aquos Rycerz przepełniony mocą rzucił się na przeciwnika i powalił go bez problemu. Mistrz Topora wrócił do formy kulkowej. Lee 1/3 Karolina 3/3 - Jak to możliwe, że dostaję baty od takiej dziewczynki? - myślał Lee - Skąd ona się wzięła? Wcześniej jej nie widziałem, niestety będę musiał użyć mojej prawdziwej siły - I co? Nieźle jak na dziewczynę, nie? - wyśmiała Karolina swego przeciwnika - Przyznaję, jesteś niezła, ale ja się dopiero rozkręcam - powiedział Lee wyrzucając na pole 2 Pyrusa Faktusa - Nareszcie, już się bałem, że będę musiał sobie odpuścić tę bitwę, zaraz zobaczysz co to jest prawdziwa moc - rzekł potężny bakugan pyrusa Faktus 450 punktów mocy - 450 punktów mocy? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna - Nieźle, bakugan bitwa, Aquos Rycerz! Dwa bakugany stanęły naprzeciw siebie. Rycerz był dość spokojny, natomiast u Faktusa widać było zacięcie i chęć walki. Faktus 450 punktów mocy Rycerz 680 punktów mocy - Zaczynamy - poinformował Lee, wyrzucając kartę otwarciana pole 1 - Dziwna taktyka - stwierdziła dziewczyna - Rycerz, atakuj Bakugan Aquosa posłusznie ruszył do ataku. Jego przeciwnik jednak zwinnie omijał ciosów. Lee uśmiechnął się dziwnie i otworzył kartę otwarcia na polu 2. "Ognisty Desant". Na tej karcie pojawiło się dwóch Pyrusów Paladynów z 200 punktów mocy i na następnej karcie Lee kolejny. FPP 850 punktów mocy Rycerz 680 punktów mocy Trzy bakugany bez problemu sprowadziły przeciwnika do parteru. Faktus dobił go swoim wielkim kosturem. Lee 1/3 Karolina 2/3 - To było niezłe - pochwaliła Karolina - Ale jak na mnie, dużo za słabe, bakugan bitwa! Walcz Aquos Merfolk Dziewczyna wyrzuciła swojego strażniczego bakugana na pole 1. Bakugan z wyglądu przypominający Amazona naprężył muskuły i stanął przed Paladynem. Paladyn 200 punktów mocy Merfolk 370 punktów mocy - Uważaj na niego - poradził bakugan aquosa - Jest sprynty, na karta otwarcia może być wredna - I jest - odparł Lee, aktywując ją - Potrójna Bitwa! Obok Paladyna ponownie pojawił się bakugan pyrusa. Obaj stanęli żelaznym murem. Widać było, że to nie przelewki. FP 650 punktów mocy Merfolk 370 punktów mocy - Merfolk, musimy użyć naszego najlepszego triku - stwierdziła dziewczyna - Karta Super Mocy aktywacja, Przypływ, plus Synteza Mocy, Wodny Żywiołak FP 450 punktów mocy Merfolk 570 punktów mocy Żywiołak 200 punktów mocy FP 450 punktów mocy MŻ 770 punktów mocy - Wykorzystałaś limit, już przegrałaś - w miły sposób poinformował Lee - Karta Super Mocy aktywacja, Palący Ostrzał Bakugan pyrusa wymierzył swoim kosturem przeciwników i zaczął za jego pomocą ich ostrzeliwać. Przeciwnicy nie byli w stanie ochronić się przed jego siłą. Byli ostrzeliwani jak kaczki. Nagle Żywiołak nie wytrzymał i przegrał rozpływając się. FP 650 punktów mocy Merfolk 370 punktów mocy - Żeby było śmieszniej, karta otwarcia start, Postać! Moc Faktusa urosła jeszcze bardziej i teraz wystarczył jeden strzał, aby rozłożyć Merfolka na łopatki. FP 1100 punktów mocy Merfolk 370 punktów mocy Lee 1/3 Karolina 1/3 - I jak? Wciąż jestem dla ciebie słaby? - spytał Lee - Walczę do samego końca - powiedziała Karolina nie poddając się. Wyrzuciła ostatnią kartę otwarcia i Aquosa Wariusa. - Walcz Faktus, bakugan start! Faktus 900 punktów mocy Warius 350 punktów mocy - Kończmy to - odparł Lee z satysfakcją - Karta Super mocy aktywacja, Ognisty Łowca Poziomy mocy się nie zmieniły. Ze stóp Faktusa zaczęły wylatywać płomienie. Warius początkowo zasłaniając się, stanął prężąc swoją klatkę piersiową. - Karta Otwarcia start - krzyknęła Karolina - yyy? Co jest? Moja karta nie działa? - Bingo, Ognisty Łowca blokuje lub anuluje kartę otwarcia - wyjaśnił wojownik pyrusa - Pożegnaj się Faktus bez najmniejszych problemów podleciał do przeciwnika i zaczął go uderzać jak wariat do momentu, gdy ten wrócił do formy kulistej i przegrał. Lee chwycił swojego partnera. - Nigdy nie myśl, że możesz mnie pokonać - zakończył. Pole bitwy zniknęło i oboje wrócili na ziemię. - Czekaj - dokończył Shun - Za późno, wasza koleżanka przegrała - poinformował Lee - Wygrywałam... - Spokojnie, nic się nie stało - próbował pocieszyć Den, jednak gdy chciał położyć rękę na jej ramieniu, przeniknął przez nią - Co jest? - Powoli jest przenoszona do więzienia autorstwa mojego mistrza - odparł lider wilków - Za każdym razem gdy przegracie, lądujecie w nim i nam nie przeszkadzacie, jedynym sposobem by wyjść to zmuszenie mojego mistrza do opuszczenia tego miejsca CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex